Shokku Shokku no Mi/Techniques
Pre-Timeskip "False" Electrical Attacks To actually confuse his enemies Lightning D. Ace is the only one to utilize this fruit in such a way where he coats his hands or feet in Haki and produces a plasma like substance which has the looks of blue fire, He calls this Azure Style. Only few know that he is actually an electrical devil fruit user and not a "flame" user. However, After the timeskip he barely uses this style because it is too basic and weak for the new world. The plasma is not nearly as hot as the sun it is simply slightly hotter than your standard fire and can be quenched easily by water. *'Azure Soaring Falcon': The user concentrates an immense amount electricity around his fist discharging it so that it actually begins to ionize the air around it so that it turns into a plasma on his fist and so he doesnt burn himself he usually uses an Armament Haki. He then punches the enemy directly. The force of this punch is that of the user's strength like that of a Red Hawk. **'Azure Flying Falcon': A variation of the standard falcon he fires a blue flaming fist at his enemy much weaker than the original attack. *'Azure Claw':The user concentrates an immense amount electricity around his foot and forms a flame on his foot usually having armament Haki on his foot so that he is not burned. Then he simply kicks in a way it makes contact with the enemy so that it burns the enemy. **'Azure Soaring Claw': a variation of the standard claw he fires a blue flaming wave at the enemy like that of a Rankyaku without the cutting power. *'Azure Lotus': The user ignites both Haki flame fists and punches at incredible speeds launching tons of fire fists. *'Azure Meteor': Forms a huge blue flame ball in his hands and throws it at the enemy usually coating his hands in Armament Haki still leaving severe burns on the user unless they can do a full body Haki and he cannot at this time. Actual Electrical Attacks *'Shokku Shokku no Cutter': The user concentrates the electricity into one of his hands and charges at the opponent if it makes contact it would imapale through the enemy by the force of the user. *'Shokku Shokku no Current': The user concentrates electricity around his body then discharges it through the air and ground alike shocking anything in its path *'Shokku Shokku no Stinger': The user would tie the enemy up with something being a rope, whip, etc. and run an electrical current directly along the linear path into whatever is on the other side its enough to completely fry someones body because it is direct. *'Shokku Shokku no Jolt': The user focuses electricity into his palm then forces his palm onto the enemy completing the circuit and leaving major damage. *'Shokku Shokku no Elude': He disappears so fast that this cannot be seen by the naked eye it appears he has turned into electricity but seeing that he is a paramecia-type and not a logia-type this is not possible. *'Shokku Shokku no Taser': The user concentrates it into his fist then launches it in a straight path through the air like that of a bolt. **'Shokku Shokku no Taser Current': the user concentrates it into his fist again but this time it chains to multiple enemies. *'Shokku Shokku no Thunder': Because this fruit can absorb the amplitude of sound waves to make electricity stored up in the body the user can revert eletrical energy back into sound energy only in his mouth by concentrating a current in the mouth then wailing as loud as they can this shout sounds like thunder which is how it gets its name. Its power is enough to shatter someones ear drums at point black and break glass from far away also leaving electrical residue on all of the targets which is enough to paralyze. *'Shokku Shokku no Raikou': The user launches all of his electricity into a ball then throws it into the air reacting with cloud above then connecting it with his hand he can chop down launching a huge bolt of lightning from the sky leading it down like a leash. Post-Timeskip *'Shokku Shokku no Copy': Creates a doppelganger of the user made completely out of electricity maximum of 2 allowed. **'Shokku Shokku no Tased Copy': By two bodies using the Shokku Shokku no Cutter, they then link hands using a lightning bolt and is sharp enough to cut through solid steel. If three bodies were to use it the original would be in the middle making two Shokku Shokku no Cutters and the clones make one with their respective hands. *'Shokku Shokku no Blade': This is a variation of the Shokku Shokku no Cutter where he shapes it into a long sword/spear-like actually cutting things up as if it was an extended sword. *'Shokku Shokku no Shuriken': By creating little shuriken shaped floating around the user he can then propel them towards the opponent exploding with electrical energy on impact. *'Shokku Shokku no Senbon': The user makes thousands of tiny thin-like "electric needles" that have neough energy to paralyze someone with just one of them. *'Shokku Shokku no Zeus': The user jumps in the air marking all the targets with a first current then on its way back is where the power of the bolt comes back there is no limit to the amount he can mark it just takes time. *'Shokku Shokku no Thor': The user perfectly manipulates the electricity in the creature so that it becomes that of a dragon being smaller and faster than anything hes made and hits at the speed of lightning. Category:Nibbler3100 Category:Devil Fruit Subpages